Is there anything stronger than friendship?
by Chibineptune87
Summary: Ness and Lucas, two boys who have been best friends in the beginning. Why is Ness suddenly acting weird and distant towards Lucas? Why is he constantly being with Toon Link? Ness/Lucas, slight Pit/Ike. Yaoi! One-shot. Please review!


Hello! Chibineptune87 here with my first story ever published on fanfiction. I am happy to share my stories with you, so please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don´t own any characters from Super smash bros Brawl!

Summary: Lucas is being constantly teased for being so small and girly´ as people call him, he has only one friend, Ness, but is Ness forgetting about him and getting too friendly with Toon Link? One-Shot Ness/Lucas, slight Pit/Ike.

Is there anything stronger than friendship?

Lucas was sitting in his room all alone waiting for Ness to show up, they had agreed to meet at 7.PM this afternoon. Lucas sighed and looked at the clock, 8.30 PM. What if he had forgot? Or maybe...what if he just fell asleep and...or maybe, Lucas told himself as he clutched his hands in the sheets, maybe he´s with Toon Link. He screwed his eyes shut as tears forced themselves out of his baby blue eyes. Why did Ness do that?

They were best friends from the first day that he came to this forsaken place where they all teased him and made fun of him because of...everything actually. His hair, his baby blue eyes, his personality, his looks, how he talked...everything, and then Ness came and they had a simular look and they became friends.

Ness is different though, if someone teases him, he doesn´t get quiet and goes to his room and cry, no, he answers back with witty words as fast as they came! Not Lucas though, Lucas would start crying and run to his room and the teasing would start all over again.

Lucas was brought to when he heard familiar voices, he pressed his ear to the door and heard TL and Ness´ voice, they were talking, were they coming here? He heard their voices get stronger and then weaker, they walked past his room without a thought.

He looked at himself in the mirror, at the mirror Lucas who stared right back at him and it was like his mirror self was mocking him, saying " Why would Ness be with you if he can be with someone else?" Lucas shook his head " No, Ness likes me for who I am! Not because...he couldn´t find anyone else...no..." as he said the words...they sounded right but still they weren´t strong enough to encourage him.

He threw himself on the bed and cried until he fell asleep.

The next day he was walking to the dining room where all the smashers sat to eat breakfest, lunch and dinner. It was crouded as usual, he spotted Ness sitting with TL and he was laughing. Lucas took a deep breath and put a fake smile on his face as he walked towards them.

He sat on the chair and said" Hi guys! Where were you yesterday?" Ness spoke " I´m sorry Lucas, I totally forgot about our meeting yesterday, how about today?" " Umm, it´s all right, but I don´t have time today...I have to...um...practice, yeah practice" Ness looked at him weird and nodded " Ok, no problem. TL do you have anything today? Yesterday was hilarious!" TL shook his head" Sure, see you at 8.PM" he took his plate and waved good bye while walking away.

Lucas waved back and looked at Ness who looked back but quickly went back at eating, Lucas started to play with the hem of his shirt and spoke softly" What´s the real reason that you didn´t show up yesterday? Did I do something?" Ness looked up fast and shook his head" No, I just...forgot..." he trailed of and started to play with the food on his plate.

Lucas felt the tears come back to his eyes and he felt them slowly slip down his cheeks as Ness spoke " I don´t know if we should be friends anymore...I don´t feel...good...when we are together" Ness looked away and clenched his hands and he whispered" Bye Lucas" he took his plate and walked away, Lucas whispered to himself" but Ness...I love you...so much" he put his face in his hands and sobbed.

He felt someone push him off the chair, he cried out and scraped his arm, he looked up and saw Captain Falcon sit on the chair with Falco and Fox and he screamed " Get out of here, ya little brat!!" Lucas scrambled up and ran outside.

It was raining very much and he stumbled upon the floor and he was breathing and crying, small sniffles could be heard as he hid under a big tree. He was crying and thinking " Why would he like me? A Baby! Of course he would be with TL instead of me!" he started sobbing again.

Pit was running through the rain when he heard a sniveling sound, he looked around and spotted Lucas shivering under a tree and he looked sick.

Pit walked over and crouched" Lucas what´s wrong? You don´t look well..." " Pit..." Lucas then fainted, Pit was startled, he shook Lucas gently " Lucas...Lucas...He´s burning up!" he carried Lucas and flew of to his room which he shared with Ike.

Lucas woke up, he was tucked away in a warm bed, he looked around and noticed beautiful statues around the room and a big golden sword on the wall, Lucas recognized it as Ike´s Ether. Then he rememberd that Pit had seen him, so this is Pit´s room but what was Ike´s sword doing here?

He slowly sat up when the door opened and in came Pit and Ike. Pit walked over and said " How are you Lucas?" Lucas blushed as he felt Pit put his hand on his forehead.

He said" I´m fine...Thank you for helping me" " No problem, that´s what friends do!" " Friends?" " Yes, aren´t we your friends?" Lucas nodded slowly as a smile got on his face, he had friends, Pit and Ike!

The walked together to the dining room and Lucas was wearing a thick shirt because he felt a little sick. He spotted Ness sitting with TL looking sad.

TL nudged Ness and said" There he is with Pit and Ike!" Ness lifted his head and spotted Lucas. He ran to him and hugged him " Lucas! I´m so sorry! Please forgive me!" He had tears in his eyes now and Lucas was more then confused but happy nonetheless because...Ness was hugging him! He felt warm and fuzzy, he wanted to stay like this forever!

Ness let go but still held his hand " I have to talk to you, please?" Lucas nodded and yelped when Ness suddenly dragged him away to his room. Ike shook his head and Pit laughed and said" Young love..." they held hands and walked away and Pit said" Do you remember the first time you kissed me?" Ike blushed and said" Shh, do you want the whole building to know?" Pit giggled.

Ness closed the door behind them and locked it. He let Lucas sit on the bed and he said" Do you want something? Tea, Juice...anything?" Lucas shook his head while blushing, he was in Ness´ room!

Ness sat down next to him and the were both looking down on the floor and Ness started speaking " I...I...L..Like you!!" Lucas looked at him surprised for two things, one...Ness liked him? The second, Ness was crying and he looked really really cute.

Lucas took Ness´head and he rubbed Ness´ red tinted nose with his own, both blushed and Ness said " Do you...?" Lucas nodded, Ness inched closer until their foreheads were touching and he whispered " Say it." Lucas blushed " I...I like...like...you..." suddenly everything happened so fast Ness kissed him softly on his lips and they both fell on the bed and their lips were locked together innocently, no tongue, just two pair of lips tightly locked together, they let go while breathing hard and they both smiled two stupid smiles and they hugged.

After a few kisses and hugs, they were sitting next to eachother nervous, they realised something, they were both boys! That´s wasn´t the problem though, they were 2 boys...and in love with eachother, isn´t that wrong?

Lucas stole a look at Ness who were kicking his feet infront of his looking very nervous, Lucas put his hand above Ness´ and spoke softly" What if it´s not wrong?" " How could it NOT be wrong? We´re both boys Lucas, BOYS, not one girl and one boy...maybe we shouldn´t see eachother anymore" Lucas shook his head and screamed " Don´t say that! How can you say that?! After everything we said and did, you just want to throw that away? I guess I don´t mean much to you" he stood up and Ness caught his hand and kissed his cheek " You mean the world to me, come on, let´s go for a walk and think about things" they held hands and walked out.

When they were walking outside, they saw Pit and Ike sitting next to eachother, Lucas and Ness went to them and said hi.

Pit smiled and Ike nodded, Lucas asked softly" Is it wrong for a boy to like another boy?" Pit chuckled a little and said" It´s wrong for some persons, but in general, it´s completely normal" Lucas perked up " So 2 boys CAN love eachother? I mean like a guy and girl love eachother?" Pit nodded and Lucas smiled, but Ness didn´t look too convinced.

He asked " How do you know that?" Ike answered this time " We´re older than you...and we went through much more than you can imagine" Ness gulped at that and nodded.

Lucas said " Are you two...?" Pit chuckled and nodded and Lucas said " Wow!" and then blushed and looked at the floor, Ness took his hand and said " Maybe...maybe it´s not wrong Lucas..." they looked at eachother and smiled a knowing smile. They said good-bye to Pit and Ike and walked to a secluded area and sat under a large tree were they looked at the stars, Ness whispered" We will be all right Lucas...if we just love eachother enough, it will all be worth it...right?" he sounded nervous, scared that Lucas didn´t feel as strongly for this as he did, Lucas smiled and small smile and nodded while leaning in to kiss Ness, who met him halfway.

This time, the kiss was a little more bolder, Ness traced Lucas´ lips with his tongue, Lucas shivered and took off Ness´ cap to run his fingers through Ness´ wild mane, they kissed and for the first time their tongues met and sparks flew through their bodies, they moaned softly and Ness made Lucas lie down and he lied ontop of him and started to plant small wet kisses on Lucas´ neck and Lucas automaticly raised his hips and both of their hips met and they gasped and looked at eachother nervous.

Ness suddenly asked " Lucas? Have you ever...umm...you know...touched yourself...down there?" Lucas blushed and shook his head, Ness continued " Me neither...but I´ve read about it...Lucas? Can I touch you?" Lucas drew in a sharp breath, after a few seconds, he nodded and moaned softly as Ness kissed him and pushed his tongue into his mouth, they battled for dominance and Ness won by clutching Lucas´ hair and completly devouring his mouth, they let go and they were breathing harschly, Lucas gasped " Wow, that was...amazing Ness" " Yeah...I love you Lucas" " You do?...I love you too Ness, more than you can imagine" Ness kissed him softly.

Ness then pushed up Lucas shirt and traced small circles around his navel, Lucas giggled and Ness thought it was really endearing, he slowly pulled open the button and pulled down the zipper, they looked deeply into eachothers eyes and Lucas nodded. Ness pushed his hand inside Lucas´ boxers, Lucas gasped and moaned as Ness´ hand closed around his hard member, he rose his hips in time for the strokes, Ness´ hand was so soft and warm and inviting, he thrust his hips upwards.

He started crying out and tears formed in his eyes, he was so close and Ness wasn´t going any faster. Ness looked at Lucas and saw him crying, he stopped stroking him and asked Lucas" What´s wrong Lucas?! I hurt you didn´t I? I´m sorry!!" " You didn´t hurt me...I´m so close Ness! Make me come" they both blushed at that, Ness asked " Where did you learn speaking like that?" " Umm, Kirby once showed me...one of those...porn movies" " Oh" Ness resumed stroking Lucas who cried out and thrust his hips upwards.

Ness went faster and soon Lucas arched his hips and cried out and came for the first time in his young life. He collapsed on the floor breathing hard, he had tears in his eyes from the experience. Ness´ eyes widened when he saw and FELT as Lucas came. He looked at his hand which was covered in Lucas´come and Lucas stomach was a little tainted by it, he bent down and licked the remaining cum on Lucas stomach, Lucas gasped and looked at Ness who was licking his stomach, he giggled.

They both looked at eachother, Lucas took Ness´ cum covered hand and started licking the cum off and sucking his fingers. They both blushed and lied down on the ground and looked up at the sky, they held hands and Lucas said " Ness, do you want me to return...?" " Shh, not tonight, another night...if you want to" they both looked at eachother and smiled and they huddled closer together and Lucas whispered " Thanks." " For what?" " Everything...Your friendship, your love, the thing you just did and for being patient" " The same to you...my love" they kissed and Lucas whispered" You know, I always asked myself...what could be stronger than a very strong friendship? Now I know...it´s love and it´s stronger than anything...right Ness?" " Right Lucas" they both looked at the night sky and the stars and they knew that their strong love would conquer everything.

The End!

Thanks for reading my story and I hope that you all enjoyed it. Hopefully if I get enough good reviews, I will write more and longer stories, this was mostly a test story and it turned out pretty great. As an inspiration, while writing this, I had on Earthbound´s music called " Snowman" it´s really good and I considered it being a very good song for Lucas and Ness´ love.


End file.
